ReUnited
by Cydney
Summary: Usagi can finally be herself and be with the ones that she loves.


Hajimemashite minna san! Ee genki desu ka? Watashi wa Cyd desu. This is my first fan-fic, so go easy on me, K? But first: THE DISCLAMER: I DO NOT, IN ANYWAY WHAT SO EVER, OWN SAILOR MOON [although I'd like to;-)] I just thought up of crazy ideas to go in the fic O:-)  
  
Re-United Chapter One  
  
Tic. Tock. Tic. Tock. How slow time goes. Much time has passed, yet not enough for the sun to stain the sky all its glory. The rays of the moon calm me, though, more than the sun could ever hope to. I also seek the shelter that the night offers me, for only in its splendor may I truly be myself. What is my true identity? I was called Princess Serenity, then Usagi Tsukino, and finally Sailor Moon, but that doesn't really shed much light on my identity, does it? Let me start at the beginning. A thousand or so years ago, I was known as Princess Serenity, the Moon Princess. I was heir apparent to all the riches, and the power, of the Kingdom. In battle, I was known to be Sailor Moon, and was the wielder of the Silver Crystal, after my mother. Some would also go as far to say that I also inherited the beauty. You see, my father was known to be one of the most handsome people in the world, as was my mother. My father was like a golden god: he had shining gold hair and eyes that were like melting gold, soft yet powerful. He was also the King of the Sun Kingdom. My mother was like a silver goddess: silver hair adorned in the royal hairstyle (two buns on the top of her head) and the most brilliant blue eyes ever seen. She was Queen of the Moon Kingdom. I myself was a mix between the two; I had golden hair in the royal hairstyle and blue eyes (not as brilliant as my mother's, but close). My figure was ok, but could be improved; the women in my family were known to have blossomed at the late age of 16. I have yet to become 14. The only people that I grew up with were the Outers, Terrain Guards, my twin brother and my younger sister. The Outers were the Princesses, and Prince, of the Outer planets (Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto), who were also known as the Senshi, or warriors, of their planet. The Prince of Uranus, Haruka, was an exception; when he transformed into a Senshi, he turned into a female. He was the Guardian of the winds. The Princess of Neptune, Michiru, was the love of Haruka's life. She was the Guardian of the seas. The Princess of Saturn, Hotaru, was a bright, yet quiet little girl, too young for the duties bound to her. She was the Guardian of death and rebirth. And last comes Setsuna, the Princess of Pluto, who gives the death glare to everyone who inquired about her age, for she is most probably, more ancient than time. Therefore, it's fitting that she is the Guardian of time. The Terrain Guards were the guards of Prince Derrick, the Terrain Prince. There were four: Jadeite, the clown of the group, always able to take me out of my glum, Kunzite, the leader who was stable as a rock, but melted at just a look from me, Nephlite, the dreamer with a passion of making good food just for me, and Zoicite, the scholar of the quartet, but can be as goofy as the others. They were in love with my Inners (Jadeite with Mars, Kunzite with Venus, Nephlite with Jupiter, and Zoicite with Mercury), who have not yet met at that time. I save my brother and sister for last. My brother was my twin, Tranquility, 5 minutes and 34seconds my senior. He shared my father's golden hair and eyes, as well as his cheery disposition. He was the heir of the Sun Kingdom, also known as Solar Knight in battle. He wielded the power of the Golden Crystal, after my father. He was also in love with Princess Terra, the Terrain Princess. My younger sister, Placidity, though, was the 'black sheep' of the family. She had long raven locks, longer than mine that reach the floor when bound up, that she wore in a single braid, and eyes that remind one of molten silver. She was known as Sailor Star, a mythical figure long forgotten. Sailor Star was not known to appear for more than a million years past. She was also the wielder of the Star Crystal, more powerful than mine own, that was created at her birth. Though she is able to destroy planets at a mere glance, she is the gentlest person I've ever known. Only a select few knew that she was love with the head Lunarian Guard, Garath. Now that you know all about me, it is time for me to enlighten you of my predicament: When I was Princess Serenity, I fell in love with the Terrain Prince, Prince Derrick, and he with me. Everyone was elated-not only have we found our soul mates, but with this union, the Earth will also be a part of the Silver Millennium, the time of peace and prosperity. Everyone, that is, except Prince Endymion of the Kingdom Alexandrite. Alexandrite was a kingdom located on a small planet located at the end of the galaxy. Prince Endymion was a charmer, and was said to be most handsome man of the galaxy (second to Derrick in my opinion). Supposedly he fell in love with me at first site, and has been asking my parents for my hand in marriage since then, only to be declined, for they deemed me still too young. When he heard the news of the impending nuptials, he was over come with rage. He then decided that he wanted revenge. He joined the Dark Kingdom, gave them much of his powers, for he was a powerful prince, and proceeded to attack. The attack caught us unaware and most of our defenses were broken by the time we were able to retaliate. In the end there was much bloodshed and death on both sides. The only ones left standing were the Senshi, Generals, my sibling, my parents, Terra, Garath, Derrick and I. Just as we too were about to be killed, my mother decided that enough was enough, and that she was going to send us to the future, where we would be able to enjoy a life full of love and laughter. Unfortunately, she also, by mistake, sent Endymion with us. And now, instead of being with the Outers, Guards, Terra, Garath, and Derrick that I know, I was stuck with the Inners that I didn't know at all. And that isn't the worst of my problems! Endymion, now called Mamoru, has somehow convinced all of the Senshi that he was the Prince of the Earth (I guess it would help if he bewitched Rei, Sailor Mars, into thinking that he was her true love). But the plus point was that no one knew that I was the Moon Princess. At least not until now, for ten minutes ago, my mother, Queen Serenity, visited me in my dreams.  
  
*****DREAM***** A silvery fog surrounds me. I feel a presence behind me, and turn to find my mother. "MOTHER!" I yell out in joy as I hurl myself into her arms. " I've missed you my precious," she says with a voice akin to the sound of bells. "But I come bearing with good news! You are soon going to be re- united with those you miss and love." I look into her loving eyes as a wave of happiness washes over me. "Does this mean I don't have to pretend I'm klutzy Usagi anymore?" I asked with a pleading voice. "Yes." I was overjoyed-I was going to be with my loved ones, I could stop acting like a ditsy meatball brain, and like I was in love with the jerk-face, Mamoru! "It is time for me to go daughter.remember that I love you always!" and she was gone. *****END OF DREAM***** I give myself up to the world of sleep, and let myself dream of what tomorrow holds.  
  
Arigatoo for reading my first attempt at a fan fic. And my next message is: YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW! 


End file.
